1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A rectifier device includes a diode in which a p-type semiconductor and a n-type semiconductor are joined. A diode, which requires a forward voltage of, for example, 0.7 V, may have a large power loss.
A related technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H7-297699.